


Secret

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NedDen, idk - Freeform, nedden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus and Willem repeat their first date when all of the sudden a secret comes up.





	Secret

Magnus opened his eyes wide. He was out of breath but he knew that he had to pretend that he was fine. He gave his best smile to his boyfriend who was approaching. They were going to have a walk and then maybe eat something at Magnus’s place. Just a simple date but still Magnus felt excited about it.

“Were you waiting for a long time?” The Dutch asked before giving a kiss in the lips to the Dane.

“I actually came much earlier than expect it” Magnus admitted.

Since their schedules didn’t really coincided, it was almost a miracle that they could spend the whole weekend together.

Willem gave him a small orange tulip to Magnus before putting it in his hair.

“You look cute” He admitted.

Magnus didn’t have enough words to describe how happy he was to finally see him. All of the sudden, he remembered something that he had seen on his way.

“I want to show you something” He grabbed Willem by the hand and started to walk.

“There’s no rush, you know that, right?” Willem tried to remind him.

“I know, I know. But when I saw it, I knew I had to take you there!” Magnus explained with determination.

Willem realized that there wasn’t a reason to argue with him. Whatever it was, he was curious to see what it was.

After half an hour of walking non-stop, Magnus stood in front of a bridge.

“What?” Willem asked him. Was he supposed to remember something? Because he couldn’t.

“You can’t remember it, don’t you?” Magnus was slightly disappointed but at the same he couldn’t blame him. They had been through a lot and maybe that memory wasn’t that important for his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry” Willem apologized awkwardly. He wished he did because he could see a small glance of sadness in Magnus’s face.

“We kissed here for the first time” Magnus walked to the bridge and stared at the boats that were passing by really far away.

“Really?” Willem looked around, that’s why it looked so familiar.

_A couple of years ago, Willem and Magnus went to their first dat. Both of them felt really awkward, maybe because they didn’t want their friendship end after a bad date. Maybe because they didn’t want to make a mistake that could make the other one uneasy._

_They were walking in silence. Every once in a while, they stared at each other and Magnus giggled._

_They decided to rest in front of a bridge for a couple of minutes. Maybe it wasn’t going to work after all._

_But Magnus didn’t want to lose hope. Maybe Willem was already regretting the whole thing._

_“Why are you so nervous?” Willem randomly asked._

_“I’m not!” Magnus shook his head “Why would I be nervous?” He giggled._

_Willem rolled his eyes because it was an obvious lie._

_“I already like you” Willem stated “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have say yes”_

_Magnus wanted to be erased from the face of the Earth on that moment._

_“Because it’s not going well and you probably want to do something else instead of being with me” Magnus explained._

_Willem put one of his hands on one of Magnus’s cheeks and smiled._

_“Move a little bit closer, I’m going to tell you a secret” He requested._

_“We are alone, you can tell me anyways” Magnus was confused._

_“Can you play along please?” Willem couldn’t believe that Magnus wasn’t getting what he wanted to do._

_Magnus made a step forward._

_“Closer, come on” Willem encouraged Magnus._

_Once they were both so close that they could hear the other one breathing, Willem stood there just to look at Magnus’s face._

_“Do you really want to hear it?” Willem teased him._

_“Well, I obviously want to. Can you tell me already?” Magnus was already impatient._

_And then it suddenly happened. Their lips were touching and Magnus’s heartbeats were going as fast as they could. The Dane didn’t want to end it so he grabbed Willem by his wait and the kiss was deeper, with more feelings. It was a magical experience._

_The Dane realized then that he had made the right decision of asking him out in the first place._

_Willem step backwards and then he looked around._

_“That’s… That’s the secret” Willem avoided eye contact with the Dane._

_Magnus giggled._

_“Oh my Odin…” Magnus couldn’t stop laugh._

_“It’s not funny” Willem reprehended him, he was so embarrassed._

_“I didn’t know you were such a romantic” Magnus gave him a big hug and after that, he was more relaxed to enjoy the rest of the date._

Willem was so red that the color of his face could be confused by a tomato. Magnus thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Why are you bringing that today?” Willem was uncomfortable but it was obvious that the memory of that made Magnus quite happy.

“Because I have a secret to tell you” Magnus got down on his knees and then he showed him a small box with a ring on the inside “What do you say? Will you marry me?” He asked with a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
